


Inspiration

by peachholic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Family Bonding, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Punk Rock, References to the Beatles, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Walburga is so embarassing, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, au where walburga is a normal mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "What on Merlin’s beard are youwearing?"





	Inspiration

"Mother," Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What on Merlin’s beard are you _wearing?_"

Walburga spun around, showing off her outfit; she wore a black leather jacket, covering the plain white t-shirt underneath, grey old ripped jeans that hugged her well-made legs nicely, with a pair of purple Doc Martens. In conclusion: she looked horrendous (from Regulus's perspective).

Sirius blinked, not believing what he saw. A fragment of his imaginations got turned into reality. He had been waiting for that day for ages.

"It looks brilliant on me, doesn’t it?" Walburga beamed, a smile spread across her lips.

"You look amazing, mother," Sirius breathed, agreeing with her, while Regulus was shaking his head, his lip curled.

"Mother, why are you wearing--" he waved his hand up and down at her outfit, dramatically, "--_this_ anyway?"

"Your brother inspired me," she shrugged, not seeing what her son’s problem was. "It doesn’t look as bad as I thought."

Snapping out of his trance, Sirius nudged his brother in the ribs, gently, grinning. "I inspired her, Reggie."

"I’m not deaf," Regulus grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Now you need a motorcycle, mother," Sirius suggested, not paying attention to his brother.

Regulus grimaced at the thought of his mother riding a motorbike; he already had a rebellious brother, the last thing he would need was a rebellious mother. He shuddered.

"No, not a motorcycle, _please!_" Regulus begged, not pleased with the idea.

Walburga crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised at her youngest son. "I’m sure I look great on a motorcycle," she huffed.

"Too bad you don’t know how to drive one. Unless I t—"

"No," Regulus said, cutting his brother off, his hand pressed on Sirius' lips. "You _won’t_."

Sirius rolled his eyes and licked his brother’s hand. "Ugh!" Regulus complained as he rubbed his hand on the side of his trouser, removing his brother’s spit.

Sirius, ignoring his baby brother’s glare that was digging holes in the back of his head, walked to his mother with a genuine smile resting on his lips.

"Don’t listen to Regulus, mother, he’s just acting foolish again," Sirius assured. Since his mother seemed to be open-minded about punk rock looks, he assumed, Sirius felt like this was his moment, as he asked,

"Mother, may I introduce you to The Beatles?"

Sirius lead Walburga out the room by the hand. The thought of sitting with his mother on his bed, listening together to his favourite songs all afternoon long and possibly turning her into a fan, sent excitement through his veins; he couldn’t wait.

Regulus groaned loudly, after they had left the room, his hand pressed on his forehead. "Oh Merlin, _help me!_"


End file.
